Old Amends (Book 1)
by Stealth9604
Summary: What if at a young age Naruto had the jinchuriki host Han as a brother and he was only 2 years older than Naruto? What if Naruto had a much happier life and it wasn't just Han joining Naruto's life but Fu too at an early age? What if Rin was secretly Naruto's godmother? The answers to all these questions will be answered in the story. Lemons are later. NaruFu, HanKuro, and KakaRin.
1. Chapter 0

**HELLO EVERYONE! Let me just say that I am a new writer and this is my first ever story to ever be written by myself. I've been meaning to start this story for years (I believe since my sophomore year of high school), but all the same I really hope you all to enjoy reading this by finding it's one of the best Naruto Fanfics you ever read and inspires you all for your own; just as this was the same situation for myself. I would also like to mention a few things before beginning. First, I do hold this story in high regards because it's not only my own story, but it has taken a lot of effort just to start it and because of this I consider this story as of right now of the TOP 10 FAVORITES among my own Naruto Fanfics and Fanfics overall ideas I have. Second, I would really appreciate it if you all review so I may know how to improve my skills as a writer for future Fanfics, but I only have it on the condition that if you do review (and you guys can PM if you any questions about the story, but will withhold knowledge to a limited degree with the exception of a few), PLEASE to do it in a positive light so I view it as feedback, not FUCKING CRITICISM! If you do this, I will view it as a "Dick move." Third, I do consider myself as the sole creator for this story because it is indeed my own work, but have to give a couple of people credit for the support and some "brunt" of inspiration to having give me the courage to start my own Fanfics. Those people are my close friend **_**Tobi wants a cookie**_** and **_**X009**_**; and by the way check out their work too for good examples of Fanfics.**

**As a last and most important note, if you really enjoyed the start of this story, please follow it and recommend it to others to read; however, please know that I DO NOT HAVE A SPECIFIC SCHEDULE IN MIND FOR MY FANFICS! And now without any further a due, I give the start of the story.**

**Another thing you should know is that this chapter isn't really an actual chapter to the story, it's mainly a more well in-depth summary then the shorter one just so people can know what this story is about; however, I promise that the next one will be an actual chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; the original version belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Although this version of Naruto is MY OWN version of how I think the story should've gone in my belief.**

Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, has been troubled lately from the constant reminder of trying to repay an old war debt he made to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. After careful consideration of what he should do, Ōnoki finally decides to take action towards the situation by sending a proposal to him to meet in the Land of Iron. Meanwhile, Hiruzen is facing his own problems from constant pranks that Naruto has been causing, to which he is desperate to know how to help ease Naruto's pain of loneliness. Suddenly, a messenger comes into the Hokages office to give him a letter – to meet the Tsuchikage in the Land of Iron for repaying a debt for a certain incident; after coming to an with agreement with the Hidden Leaf Council, he accepts. After the two parties eventually meeting with each other and coming to a agreement from both parties, they both end up satisfied on what was concluded – Iwa will give Konoha one of their two jinchūriki, the Yonbi or the Gobi, in exchange for scrolls of special jutsus and medical supplies.

When both Kages return to their own village and report the results to their own respective councils, but each reaction is different. In Iwa, it is a mixed conflict of two parties; they are the Shinobi Council and the Civilian Council. The Shinobi Council feels offended and enraged for that not only would the Leaf's Kage would ask of such a request, their own Kage is agreeing to such terms. The Civilian Council is ecstatic of such a thing happening due to being one less demon container in the village. The discussion ultimately ends to where the agreement still stands and after many arguments to the debate, it was decided that Han, the 5 Tails jinchūriki, would be one to be transferred to the Leaf. Even after the meeting concludes, Ōnoki ponders about the meeting between Hiruzen and himself as to the elderly Hokage specifically asking for Han. The old Tsuchikage could only chuckle and agree as to why the other Hokage did such a thing.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen reports his own results of his meeting, from the Kage of Iwa, to his own council. In response to the agreement, most of the people in the room are extremely happy about the new news given to them. For those who are against the idea of another Jinchūriki coming to the Village, it is of the Civilian Council; saying that, "It is already bad enough that one "demon container" is bad enough, it's horrible that have to deal with two now!" However, the ones who think the idea of having another jinchūriki is aa extremely beneficial gain, it is of the Shinobi Council. Their reason is that having another jinchūriki would increase their own military powers, but for the old Hokage, the reasons are much more deeper. While he does believe that having one more jinchūriki will (indeed) increase the Leaf's military power, his thoughts are elsewhere. Reasons involving a certain Blonde haired boy, that's no older than 6 years of age and container of the Kyuubi. And by choosing Han, who is only 8 years old, would have a more effective impact on the other boy's life than Iwa's other jinchūriki.

At the same exact time, Taki, the Hidden Village of the Waterfall, is undergoing a serious predicament with their own village. As of currently, the village is in an enormous economic depression that can't be easily solved. At the moment, Shibuki, leader of Taki, is in a meeting with his council for the purpose of coming up with any solutions that can be produced to help resolve the crisis the village is currently facing. So far, nothing has come up positive with the effective results they were looking for of ending their economic crisis. All seems hopeless, that is until one member suggests looking for help by foreign affairs than just do this domestically. Seeing as though it is a possibility to look into, they decide to start taking their discussion to this topic. At the end of the meeting, it is decided that their 7 Tailed Jinchūriki – Fū – along with her mother and younger sister, would be exchanged to the Hidden Leaf for any assistance on recovering from this economic disaster.

After some time later, while waiting for the arrival of the 5 Tails, receives the letter for this matter and after careful speculation from the Hokage and the Leaf Council, they all agree that the agreement was a brilliant one and will happily apply any service to offer. As for Hiruzen, he sees this opportunity as more of a "stroke of good fortune" for not only the Leaf, but for Naruto as well. Despite everything that has happened (both being discussed and agreed upon) and will happen, the only question remains: How will Naruto's life change for better or the worst?

**A/N: And that's it for the better summary than the shortened one that was given. I look forward to you all that are now interested in this story for the next chapter, not sure when it will be uploaded; however, I promise I will post it as soon as I can. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Background

**HELLO TO ALL! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but Fanfictions are still something new to me so I don't have every detail on how I want write everything out in my head. Basically, in layman's terms I want my stories to be as perfect as they can be in quality for everyone to enjoy and for that there is a ton of research and planning I must do so they can be right; however, I promise that as a resolution to this because of the new year, I will be focusing a lot more onto my Fanfics so they can be attempted to be done quicker. That is when I'm not working, in school, etc.**

**Anyway, enough about that, I would like to say that this chapter is A REAL CHAPTER. So meaning that unlike Chapter 0, this one WILL start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; the original version belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Although this version of Naruto is MY own version of how I think the story should've gone in my belief.**

* * *

Thousands of years ago, in fact it's so long by the majority today that it's considered a myth or some kind of "fairy tale" to others, there existed a being that ruled over everything that lived and breathed. But this wasn't just any being that watched over the world as if it was its caretaker, or as some kind of "guardian angel," this creature was an Omnipotent demon that was feared by all and believed to be the very definition of a God. This creature was known by many names, but there was only one name that anyone would recognize it as if they ever came into contact with the living entity that was believed to be Kami itself; it was known as the Juubi, or the Ten-Tails.

The Juubi is a creature that has lived and roamed the Earth for thousands of years; some would even believe that the Juubi has been alive since the world was first given its life. But this is due to the fact that no one is sure just how old the Juubi really is. However, what is certain is why people were so afraid of the Juubi and its awesome power. For millennia, rumors have gone around like wildfire that the Juubi created the very land that people walk on, the rivers and oceans that flow through the earth, and provide the oxygen that everyone desperately needs. Some even claim, based on the level of power that the Juubi "gives off," that the Juubi is the progenitor of everything that exists in the world. Despite the awe striking power that Juubi displays, the sad truth of this creature is that it has terrorized the people of the world for years and with it, bringing an era of despair and destruction. And for thousands of years of chaos it seemed there was no sense of hope in the world for humans to grasp or believe; however, unknown to all, that was going to change for the better.

Now no one knows why or how, except that there eventually came a man who confronted the Juubi with an inspirational amount of courage that everyone can admire. This sole man had battled the Juubi alone to end its tyranny. This man's name was Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. When Hagoromo bravely fought against the Juubi, the world was left forever scarred by the battle of the Ten-Tailed Demon and hero who stood up against it. From those who could witness even the briefest of moments of this clash of titans, the reason Hagoromo stood a chance against the Juubi was because he too had a unique power to counter against the creature's awesome might. That power would be later known as Ninjutsu. After a long drawn out battle between the two, it had finally drawn to a conclusion with Hagoromo standing victorious. And for the first time ever, people had something to be truly joyful about.

Sadly all good things cannot come without a price; for the only way the Juubi's power could be stopped was if it was contained. During the battle Hagoromo saw this as the only solution and sealed the Juubi inside a human with a will that couldn't be matched to keep the very entity at bay. That human was Hagoromo himself. After a grueling conflict, Hagoromo set out to accomplish what other men would think to be an impossible adventure. This being because despite his status, Hagoromo desperately wanted to chaotic nature of the world and humanity, which even after this calamity had couldn't stand together and spiraled towards conflict. At the same time, he feared that if he tried to to force the world to follow a more peaceful path, the people would view him as a tyrant and a demon like the Juubi. So his solution at the time was to travel the world in search of enlightenment and try and understand how he might make it where his experience with others socially would bring a positive outlook to all.

Throughout his travels, people viewed the Hagoromo as a monk and a wise philosopher searching for a brighter future. He sought to change the world was by teaching people his ideals. By doing this, he would share his power with the people, and teach them the knowledge and truth of Chakra. Because of these great deeds and his desire to change the world into a better place, he was viewed as the Savior of the World and worshipped as a God. In time, after growing weary of his travels, he settled down and had two sons named Asura and Indra. Hagoromo taught his children many things, and eventually instructed them both in the concept of chakra and Ninjutsu. Around this time, the Sage of Six Paths learned that his older son, Indra, inherited his eyes while his younger son, Asura, inherited his body and strength.

Now while the Sage was very proud and happy to have two sons and was known all over the world to be the most powerful being on the planet, he was still a mortal man. The Sage was aware that when his death finally came, the monstrous, demonic chakra of the Juubi would be one again be unleashed upon the world; however, he still hadn't had found the solution to his ever-growing problem: Peace. This troubled him, so he came to the conclusion that one of his two sons would be his successor and try to find his own solution to achieving this peace. Close to his deathbed he asked each of his sons to come up with a solution as to how he would accomplish this task; his son Indra believed that peace could only be gained through the use of power, but his son Asura thought otherwise. Asura surprised his father when he told that his solution of peace was the love between people. After careful consideration, he called both of his sons to him on his deathbed, and revealed his belief that Asura's solution of love and cooperation was the ideal path to peace. After concluding his affairs with his sons, and as a final act as the Savior of the World, the Sage, at the time of his impending death, split the Juubi's demonic chakra into 9 sentient beings of extraordinary power and scattered them across the world. After completing this final task, the Sage slipped himself into the quiet, comfort of death willingly and in hope that his sons found the answer to peace; although, the Sage's hope would not to last.

Unknown to the Sage, because Hagoromo had chosen Asura's solution over Indra's, it had caused a rift between the two brothers due to the Indra's growing envy. From this, rather than the peace the Sage so desperately desired, the conflict grew until war and strife consumed the land. This would continue for generations upon generations with no apparent end in sight.

Years passed, history was lost from the traces of the world and war continue to rage as the clans struggled for power. But while the fighting did continue, it did eventually bring about greater changes too to counteract the negativity. Among the conflict, heroes were born and villages would arise as the concept of chakra grew as a tool among the people who brought it to greater and greater heights. While Ninjutsu and the concepts of chakra never seemed to fade, the Sage and his legacies vanished from history and the world to where he was only viewed as a myth; however, in the absence of this once great legend, new tales of heroes arose. Among them was the conflict between the clans of the Senju and the Uchiha. Of these two clans, the greatest and most powerful warriors were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Both were spectacles to behold due to their amazing fighting prowess, especially when they clashed with each other. After many years of war and violence, it was eventually brought to an end because of what is known the greatest legacy of the two clan leaders. It so happened that this would lead to others where it would spark an idea so great that has not happened in years: the creation of the Shinobi Villages. In these shinobi villages, structure and peace would form instead of clans fighting amongst each other like rats for scraps. In these villages there would also be a leader present, called a Kage. As for both Madara and Hashirama, they created and became the founders of the first shinobi village, the Hidden Leaf Village or Konoha. In this village, the leader of this village was called the Hokage. And as it would turn out, Hashirama became the villages' first leader. For a while, it seemed as though the Sage's dream was unknowingly coming true as the concept spread across the various nations.

Sadly, it was not to last. Troubles arose and it seemed history would repeat itself with another clash between titans as Hashirama and Madara would battle which would determine the future of the world. Many aren't sure what led to these events, but it is known that in the end, Hashirama would emerge the victor mainly for his renowned ability: the Wood Release. The battle had forever scarred the land, for Madara had used a creature of extraordinary power and destruction during their battle to try to claim victory over his rival; the Kyūbi, one of the legendary creatures created by the Sage of the Six Paths himself known as a Tailed Beast. Because of its fearsome power, Hashirama would forever keep it out of harms way by having it under the Leaf's watchful eye by using a long lost technique. The process of sealing a Tailed Beast into a Jinchūriki: a human host as the Sage did to the Juubi long ago. This too would cause a chain reaction as the other villages claimed the remaining Tailed Beasts and another endless conflict and war would ensure for villages to battle each other to gain power for their homes for many years even after the time of the First Hokage.

Years would pass until once again fact became fiction; truth became myth, and things were forgotten. But eventually after years of conflict, it finally subsided and the Tailed Beast conflict became calm. Now our story begins in the Leaf Village with a young, 6-year-old boy causing mischief was chased by a handful of individuals.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for the first chapter, man that was difficult. I have a feeling though that the first is the most difficult. It's gonna take me a while before I go and post the next chapter because of the schedule I have. But I promise that it will be as soon as I can. Also, know that the next chapter will begin the start of revolving around Naruto and how life is treating for him in present time; by that time Naruto will be 6 by the next chapter. Know right now that not everything about Hagoromo isn't revealed because my intention was to show the legend of the Juubi but at the same time know what information of history is lost.**

**So again, thank you very much to those that read this and enjoyed the start of what is more to come very much! To those that reviewed, it is very appreciated, but just remember the warning I gave about criticism. Until the next time for Chapter 2 and don't be afraid to PM me if you have any questions.**


End file.
